Our Song
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: Originally by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo but adopted by me! These are the events sfter the Music Scene one week later please enjoy! Also review pretty please! I don't own Lemonade Mouth in any way I forgot to write in the first chapter so there you go!
1. Chapter 1

******Hello everyone I have a few things to say before I begin this story! This is what happened a week after the Music Scene events. Also this isn't originally my story I have adopted this story from a good friend GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo. I want to thank her for leting me take over her story! Anways please enjoy and review! My schedule is updating this story every Wednesday! Also I changed a few words here and there but overall it is still the original story!**

* * *

******Original Belonged To:GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo**

**Olivia's POV:**

Ugh writer's block... I hate it when that happens! But, sometimes good things come out of writer's block. Breakthrough came out of it. My head was spinning like crazy. 'Up, down, spinning all around' was that! 'Here comes a breakthrough' was getting out of writer's block. Speaking of which, I have a new idea!

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_  
_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

Looks pretty good so far. I better see what everyone else thinks of it later.

**Mo's POV:**

I wonder what everyone's up to... I'm so bored! Baba won't let me out of the house unless it's for library or band practice! And for the library, it means that he's going along to make sure I study. Did I mention we played on 'The Music Scene' last week? Well, we did. It was awesome! We have a new couple in the band now! Can you believe that it came out of saving Scott and my relationship? I honestly can't. I knew Wen and Olivia would get together somehow but who knew it would be on NATIONAL TV? That's the only news that's been going around for the past week now. The press are CRAZY about the new relationship! As for the their fans? Their dreams are, let's just say, CRUSHED. Well, unless they wanted the two to get together and they didn't have a celebrity crush on them. It's funny, we were nobodies eight months ago and now? We're the newest teen hot band! All thanks to one detention.

**Stella's POV:**

I hate Saturday detentions. Do you wanna know what I did? I spit in Beech's face again and wrecked his locker. If you saw what I did, you would have thought I would get suspended or even expelled. But Brenigan would never expel the student that got him an auditorium. He settled with detention. Luckily. We hae a band practice in six hours. How to spend the time?

**Scott's POV:**

UGHH! Babysitting Alyssha is the worst! You probably think I spelt her name wrong but that's the short version. Her dad, AKA my step-dad named her Alysshaerie. Weird name. I have no clue where he got the idea for that. Why can't Gigi be home early to babysit? Yes her name is Gigi. I HAVE A PRACTICE YOU KNOW! Yelling at my mind gets me nowhere...

**Charlie's POV:**

Tommy's home from Stanford! As much as I used to despise him, I don't anymore. He convince mom and dad to let me do what I want, MUSIC, instead of soccer. This was his exact words. 'Charlie's not me. I'm not Charlie. I want to play soccer, he wants to play drums. He hates soccer, I suck at playing drums. He already made it famous, why not just let him live his dream?' He's just that awesome! I am so glad to have him as an older brother!

**Wen's POV:**

I think one good thing came out of the interview last week. Georgie doesn't bug me about not asking out Olivia anymore. What is it about little sisters that makes them so annoying? At least I don't have two. That would be Georgie times two... That would suck. Why does Charlie think Georgie's a sweetheart? Even Mo and Olivia doesn't think that. Charlie, there must be something wrong with you...

* * *

That is all for now! I hope you enjoy the first chapter for the first couple of chapters it is originally GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo but afterwards I will be writing later chapters! Please review and thank BAI ~~~!


	2. Chapter 2

******Original Belonged To:GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any music in here thank you so don't sue me.**

**Olivia's POV:**

Band practice... This is going well... Not.

"Charlie, for the last time! It's 3-4, not 4-4!" Stella yelled. Does this sound familiar but not exactly? It's because that's the fight that caused Wen and I to show them Somebody. Can you believe how far we've come?

"Stella, I'm doing the best I can!" Charlie yelled.

"Well try harder! You're messing up my timing!" Stella yelled.

"Shut up Stella!" He yelled.

"This is not going to end well." Mo said.

"No doubt there." I said.

"We should get out of here before it gets out of hand." Scott said.

"Let's go" Wen said.

We left without making any sounds. When Stella and Charlie are fighting like this, it's better to leave them alone rather than try to stop it.

"Didn't that sound so familiar?" Mo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked confused.

"Mo, it sounds familiar because this is what they did at our first rehearsal. Before you said it's not working out and we started playing 'Somebody'." I said.

"Oh yea!" Mo said finally remembering.

"And you're the one with the good memory." Scott said.

"Shut up." Mo said.

"Yes, Ms. Mo." Scott said causing Wen and I laughed.

"You know, we weren't even practicing. Why were they fighting?" I asked.

"Good point Liv. They're just, Stella and Charlie." Wen said.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Don't want to get in the middle of that when one of them come out." Scott said.

"I'm going with you." Mo said.

"See ya later." Scott said.

"Bye." Wen and I said together.

"Text me later." Mo said to me.

"Yea, yea." I said.

With that, they left.

"And that left down to two." I said.

Wen slipped his arms around my waist.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I have a new song that's finished. Wanna hear it?" I asked even if I knew the answer.

"Sure." He said.

"Okay let's head to my house then." I said.

"Ok let's get going." he said.

We then started to walk to my house making small talk. We soon reached my house and went to my backyard where I was sing the song. I git my guitar from my room and started to play the notes to the song.

**(Gift of A Friend by Demi Lovato)**

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside

When you realize

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

The gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

There through the highs and the lows

Someone to count on, someone who cares

Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside

When you realize

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down

Shattering to the ground

You, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

There's no signs leading you home

You're not alone

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

When you believe in

When you believe in

The gift of a friend

I soon finished playing the melody and look at Wen.

"How did I do?" I asked, I was nervous at what he said about this song.

"It was great Liv, you never seize to amaze me!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks" I said simply.

* * *

**That's all for now bye bye ~~ Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Original Belonged To:GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo**

**Mo's POV:**

I'm in the front seat with Scott. I'm still trying to figure out why Stella and Charlie were fighting about the beat when we weren't even doing anything like really.

Scott turned the radio on. Come to think of it, we don't have a song.

I turned the radio down and he looked confused.

"Mo, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how we don't have a song. Even Olivia and Wen have a song and they've been dating for what? A week now?" I said. Think about it. Scott and I've been dating for nine months now and we don't have a song but Olivia and Wen have been dating since the interview last week and they already have a song.

"Mo, do you want to know what our song is?" he asked.

"Yea, cause we don't have one." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Let's list them. Our song is... When we're talking quietly on the phone because we don't want your dad to over hear, when you sneak out for our dates, when I sneak into your room without your dad knowing and finally, when I leave notes for you in your bedroom. So your dad doesn't get suspicious." He said. I guess we do have a song.

"Maybe I can get Olivia to make that into a song." I joked.

"Call her and see if she and Wen can come over to my house." He said.

I dialed Olivia's cell.

"Hello?" her voice said on the other line.

"Hey, are you two free? Scott wants to see if you guys can come over. I have a small favor." I said.

"See you in 10." She said before hanging up.

"She said she'll see us in 10." I said as we pulled into his driveway.

We went into the house waiting for the new couple. I wrote down all the stuff for our song. Exactly 10 minutes later, they were here with us. Who knew she actually meant EXACTLY 10 minutes?

"Mo has a huge favor for you guys." Scott said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Do you think you guys can make this into a song?" I asked handing her the sheet I wrote everything on.

She looked over in and had a smile on her face.

"Scott, can I borrow your accoustic?" she asked.

"You already have the song?" Scott asked shocked.

"She had wrote a song that fits this exactly." Wen said.

"Let's hear it!" I said excitedly.

_"I was riding shot-gun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

_I looked around  
Turn the radio down  
He says 'baby is something wrong?'  
I say 'nothing, I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song'_

_And he says  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late  
Tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, for I said amen  
Asking god if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
Or had been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway  
Well on my way  
To my loving bed  
I almost didn't notice, all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late  
Tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, for I said amen  
Asking god if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album  
Listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late  
Tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, for I said amen  
Asking god if he could play it again_

_I was riding shot-gun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grab a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song' _She sang.

I clapped. "We should play this at our concert next week!"

"You're singing!" she said.

"No, I'm the bassist, you're the lead singer. You're singing!" I argued.

"You sang She's So Gone, Breakthrough and More Than A Band. Why not this one?" she said back.

"First, I only sang part of the pre-chorus for Breakthrough, you sang the most in the song anyways, we all sang More Than A Band excluding Scott and it's you who's the lead singer!" I said.

"It relates to you more. You're singing!" She said.

"Fine, but you just wait." I said.

"Mo, this is the song that was made for you and Scott I want you to sing it please!" said Olivia with her puppy dogs eyes.

"Ok I'll do it" I said finally giving in.

After that we decided to get some pizza and watch movies for a little while. Wen and Scott went to go pick up the pizza while me and Liv picked out the movies. We decided on Fast and Furious 6, The Hunger Games, and Pitch Perfect. Scott and Wen soon came back with our pizza and we all soon sat down watching Fast and Furious 6.

Soon Wen and Scott went home while Liv decided to stay the night. So we soon got into our shower and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now bye guys! I'l try to update again soon!**


End file.
